É difícil
by Taisho Anny
Summary: É difícil dizer que gosto de você, quando na verdade...


É difícil

**É difícil te ver e não poder chegar perto;**

**É difícil te ver sorrindo e nem saber a razão;**

**É difícil ficar pensando em você sabendo que nem pensa em mim;**

**É difícil ficar tentando chamar sua atenção quando você finge que eu não existo;**

**É difícil bancar a difícil quando queria ser fácil e cair nos teus braços;**

**É difícil te ver mais lindo que nunca e não poder tocá-lo;**

**É difícil desenhar o contorno da sua boca e não poder beijar;**

**É difícil ver o brilho de teus olhos e não poder estar neles;**

**É difícil dizer que gosto de você, quando na verdade...**

**Te amo!**

Capítulo único

A lealdade dada a Roy Mustang por Riza Hawkeye era longa e indiscutível. O seguia a muito tempo, sempre a proteger suas costas com a permissão de matá-lo caso se desviasse de seu caminho.

A cada dia, uma nova face dele era descoberta. Uma mania, um jeito de olhar, uma maneira nova de burlar a burocracia...

Sempre tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante.

- Por que segue o general, tenente?

- Admiro sua postura e ideais.

- Sabe, muita gente diz... – o rapaz fora interrompido –

- Muita gente diz muita coisa e nem sempre é verdade.

**É difícil te ver e não poder chegar perto...**

-

-

Naquela manhã, Roy chegara com um largo sorriso nos lábio. E não era aquele sorriso corriqueiro de sempre, era um sorriso diferente, algo muito importante deveria ter acontecido em sua vida naquela manhã.

- O que foi, chefia? A noite foi boa? – um dos rapazes perguntou sem rodeios –

- As minhas noites são sempre boas. – moreno jogou o corpo contra a cadeira de couro e a virou para o lado da janela – Sempre.

Uma série de burburinhos seguiu depois daquilo. Faziam mil e uma suposições sobre quem seria a moça e o que deveriam ter feito, mas Riza sabia que tinha muito mais.

Conhecia Roy Mustang, conhecia aqueles olhos...

Mas não sabia ao certo o que era.

**É difícil te ver sorrindo e nem saber a razão...**

**-**

**-**

Aquela era mais uma noite insone das muitas que atormentavam a jovem mulher. Mais uma vez acordou com aquelas cenas na cabeça e outra vez viu as mãos sujas de sangue.

Respirou fundo, ascendeu a luz do abajur na tentativa de se acalmar. Não importava quantos anos se passassem, ou mesmo, a quantidade de água que usasse para se limpar... Sempre estaria suja pelo sangue de inocentes.

Caminhou até a cozinha, pegou um copo de água e sentou-se no chão. Será que _ele_ também tinha noites como aquela?

Provavelmente...

Por detrás daquela máscara de frieza e racionalidade existia um ser humano com medos e receios. Roy não era tão forte quanto tantos achavam e nem tão fraco quanto costumava achar.

Só um homem forte supera as culpas e aprende com os erros.

Oh... Mais uma vez pensando nele. Por que sempre isso acontecia? Como qualquer tipo de pensamento acabava nele?

Não valia a pena tentar achar a resposta, fora que isso qualquer que fosse o motivo, não valia pena, Roy não pensava nela.

**É difícil ficar pensando em você sabendo que nem pensa em mim...**

**-**

**-**

Como qualquer mulher, Riza queria ser notada. Receber um elogio não era nada ruim, mas talvez tivesse aberto mão disso ao se tornar uma militar.

Por algum motivo desconhecido, deixou a presilha em casa. A cascata de ouro caia sobre os ombros delicadamente. Um detalhe.

Detalhe que foi notado por alguns outros militares. Ouvia os burburinhos as suas costas, mas não se importava.

Entrou no gabinete como sempre e foi a sua mesa. Os rapazes fizeram um ou outro comentário, nada demais. Na verdade, pareciam até constrangidos a procurar a palavra certa.

Roy naquela manhã chegou atrasado e quando chegou, dormiu.

Foi um longo dia, uma longa peleja para que o serviço fosse feito e nenhum elogio ou comentário.

Era difícil ser invisível.

- Chu i...

- Sim?

Ele a olhou curioso.

- É impressão minha ou está diferente?

- É impressão, senhor.

A mulher segurou o volante com mais força que o necessário. Depois daquele dia, nunca mais se viu Riza Hawkeye com os cabelos soltos dentro do quartel general.

**É difícil ficar tentando chamar sua atenção quando você finge que eu não existo...**

-

-

Mais uma vez, um santo ou algo assim baixou no Mustang. E lá estava o homem sentado a própria mesa lhe jogando indiretas.

- Então, Chu i, concorda com a opinião geral?

- Devia estar mais preocupado com sua papelada e menos com o que as secretárias pensam do senhor.

- Que isso... Vamos lá, o que tem me responder? Vamos, vamos, fale!

- Minha opinião não lhe seria agradável.

- Então por que não me deixa tentar mudá-la?

- Não creio que isso seja possível.

Talvez, se algum dia a intenção não fosse conseguir um troféu, poderia até deixá-lo tentar mudar sua opinião.

Mas era tão difícil...

**É difícil bancar a difícil quando queria ser fácil e cair nos teus braços...**

-

-

Era uma missão de campo. Todos estavam em roupas civis, mas somente o Mustang se destacava daquela maneira. Os tecidos caiam muito bem sobre seus contornos angulares.

Seu rosto sempre mostrava uma elegância e uma superioridade que lhe rendia olhares de cobiça das mulheres e de inveja dos homens.

Era galante simplesmente. Era algo de si, de sua personalidade, algo que jamais mudaria.

Para si e somente para si admitia o quão belo o chefe lhe parecia.

- Chu i.

- Hum? – a mulher fora tirada de seus devaneios –

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Estava com o olhar distante.

- Não, Breda, pode voltar para sua posição.

- Hai.

Somente e tão somente se o rapaz se postasse no lugar onde estava a tenente poderia ver o que lhe tirava a concentração. Para si mesma dizia que estava procurando o melhor ângulo de tiro, para seu interior era uma maneira de admirar sem ser pega.

Jamais estaria ao lado, nunca passaria de uma sombra.

**É difícil te ver mais lindo que nunca e não poder tocá-lo...**

-

-

Naquela tarde chuvosa de sábado, estava em casa, debaixo das cobertas desenhando acompanhada de um bom chocolate quente.

Os contornos do lápis preto davam forma a uma face conhecida e bastante observada. Retratavam com precisão a face do homem que sempre estava em seus pensamentos.

Era tão simétrico, tão angular, tão perfeito...

O contorno dos lábios era sinuoso e interessante, parecia perfeito para serem beijados.

Como seria tê-lo perto? Ter os lábios finos sobre os seus, numa briga intencional e prazerosa pelo controle.

Por um segundo permitiu-se fechar os olhos e imaginar como seria.

Mas logo voltou a realidade, não era uma mulher de sonhos inalcançáveis ou amante da fantasia. Era bom sonhar e crer na fantasia, tornava a vida menos amarga, mas também era bom ter a convicção de que a realidade estava ali e não mudaria.

**É difícil desenhar o contorno da sua boca e não poder beijá-la...**

-

-

Olhos negros e profundos.

Olhos misteriosos de um homem de várias facetas.

Olhos brilhantes e cheios de vitalidade.

O brilho vinha da satisfação de estar cada vez mais perto de seu sonho. Dos amigos fiéis. Das provocações feitas ao jovem Fullmetal...

Os olhos de uma pessoa dizem muito sobre ela e olhos de Roy Mustang diziam o homem que era. Sem tirar nem por.

As janelas de sua alma contavam sua história. Desde os sonhos e pretensões até a tragédia que vivera quando ainda tão jovem no inicio de carreira.

Mas nunca o brilho seria...

Esqueçam. Alguns desejos são melhores quando não são ditos.

**É difícil ver o brilho de teus olhos e não poder estar neles...**

-

-

Naquela noite, quando levava Roy para casa tinha a impressão de que ele queria lhe falar alguma coisa. E ele jamais tinha problemas em lhe fazer perguntas.

- Algum problema, Tai sho?

- Não, por quê?

- Não sei, tenho a impressão de que quer dizer alguma coisa, está inquieto.

A loura viu um sorriso fraco se formar nos lábios dele.

- Como consegue?

- O que, senhor?

- Eu não disse nada, como sabe que quero lhe falar alguma coisa?

- São muitos anos. Então, o que está acontecendo?

Ela viu com o canto dos olhos o moreno mudar de posição, fazer algumas caretas, ficar olhando para algum ponto desconhecido da rua e só depois de cerca de dez minutos, quando parou o carro é que ele lhe falou:

- Gosta de mim, Riza?

Ficou um segundo em silêncio antes de responder.

- Gosto, senhor.

Roy esboçou um sorriso e saiu do carro.

**É difícil dizer que gosto de você, quando na verdade...**

-

-

Riza entrou em casa e se jogou no sofá. Tirou a jaqueta, os coturnos, afrouxou a camiseta preta, soltou os cabelos e abraçou os joelhos.

Por que aquela pergunta? Por quê?

Foi tão difícil.

Tão difícil...

Não poderia dizer jamais o que realmente queria.

**Te amo!**

Fim!


End file.
